


Red

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Customer!Hunk, M/M, Orgasm, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs, lap dance, stripper!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Keith is a stripper and gives his favorite customer a lap dance. Hunk enjoys it a tad too much...as he always does.





	

Keith closed the door behind them and gestured for Hunk to sit on the bed. He walked to the stereo system and chose a song on the provided iPod, moving his hips seductively in little twists and spins along with the heavy bass that poured out. Hunk adjusted himself and sat more comfortably on the bed, watching with rapt attention as Keith slowly approached him. His dancing was pure seduction and Hunk could feel his erection showing its interest to the stripper’s movements. Keith finally reached him and straddled Hunk’s lap, keeping his knees far apart to straddle him effectively. Keith knew that Hunk had body insecurity issues, and he always tried to make Hunk feel as appreciated as humanly possible when they were together. Secretly, Keith thought Hunk's figure was _incredibly_ sexy and he longed to have Hunk on top of him, fucking him senseless.

The filthy imagery of how Hunk could ravage his body spurred him on. Keith slowly ground down on Hunk’s erection while running his hands up and down his own chest. Hunk’s breathing grew ragged as Keith's left hand occasionally wrapped around his pale throat, giving the illusion of choking himself, while his right hand ghosted down to his own hardness. Keith’s fingers pinched and teased his nipples, causing him to let out soft moans. Keith's vocalized sounds went straight to Hunk's cock and the client groaned. His hips tried thrusting up against Keith but the stripper stilled Hunk’s hips with a touch. Keith was in control and Hunk would have it no other way.

Keith continued to sway his hips on top of Hunk for a little bit longer, changing direction just as Hunk began to get used to the movements. Keith then flipped himself on Hunk’s lap, facing away from him so that his back was to Hunk’s chest. Keith bent over and fucked his ass up and down on Hunk’s lap, giving the customer a full view of that gorgeous behind Hunk longed to shove his cock into. Hunk let out a cursed moan and resisted the temptation to reach out and grope Keith’s ass. There was no touching of the strippers allowed in the club. Keith continued his ministrations for a bit, enjoying the labored sound of Hunk’s breathing. Keith turned back around and slowly dipped his fingers under the bottom hem of his shirt. He waited for Hunk to meet his heated gaze before giving him a soft smile. He pulled the fabric up, giving Hunk a show of his chiseled abs first before pulling the shirt off completely. Hunk’s throat went tight as he was given a full view of Keith’s torso. It certainly wasn’t the first time he had been given a private show by the dancer, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but the sight never failed to make Hunk’s heart skip a beat. Keith’s body was a masterpiece. When the sex god raked his nails over his nipples, Hunk let out a strangled sound, wishing he could suck and feel.

Keith’s left hand slid up to wrap around his throat while his right hand slid down his body and over the impressive bulge in his tight pants again. He stroked himself through the fabric, letting Hunk feel just how _needy_ he was as he thrust his hips over Hunk’s dick. The lap dance wasn’t enough to fully satisfy, though. It was never enough and it always left them both wanting more.

Hunk looked up into Keith’s eyes, pleading silently. Keith knew what he needed, and far be it from him to deny him. Keith left Hunk’s lap and stood back between his legs. Hunk reached down and palmed himself through his pants as Keith tossed his hair back. The stripper wiggled his hips, teasing Hunk a bit longer, before hooking his thumbs into his waistband and pulling down _slowly_. Hunk let a frustrated curse slip from his lips at just how _long_ everything was taking. But there was no malice to it. He loved the things Keith could do – the way he could make Hunk feel – and Hunk wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Keith _finally_ removed the offending pants to reveal a red G-string underneath. His balls pushed against the barely-there fabric and Hunk could see their clear outline and the sides of them poking out. Keith's bulge stretched the fabric, and Hunk's mind went blank. His mouth went dry as he cursed again. Keith was sinfully beautiful.

Keith smirked, his eyes lighting up with genuine adoration, at Hunk’s reaction. He loved the way Hunk looked at him – even though Hunk wasn’t his only customer, he _was_ his favorite. Hunk had an adorable air to him that made him stand out from all the others.

Keith moved to straddle Hunk’s hips again, this time keeping his hands on Hunk’s shoulders as he moved against him. The sight and feel of Keith was so _real_ that it left Hunk nearly breathless.

He wanted to fuck him.

Hunk’s eyes said as much as they met Keith’s gaze. Keith merely smirked in response, knowing that Hunk knew they couldn’t. But maybe one day soon, when Keith gave up his current career and chose one more…9-5 like, then they could see each other more regularly and without rules holding them back. Keith had no idea if Hunk would actually want to date him or not, but he tried not to think on it too much. They had plenty of time and for right now, all Keith wanted was to tease, seduce, and get Hunk off.

A gleam of sweat was beginning to shine on Keith’s body and Hunk longed to lick it off. He had to clench his fists in the sheets of the mattress in order to not lean forward and suck Keith’s neck.

“Red,” Hunk whined. He was close.

Keith lifted his hips and dropped down onto Hunk’s lap, bouncing his ass perfectly against Hunk’s dick. He had chosen the stage name when he first began on a whim and it had stuck ever since.

“ _Red_ ,” Hunk let out more urgently.

Keith knew what was going to happen and moved off of Hunk’s hips so Hunk could pull down his sweatpants enough to let his dick out. Giving it a few pumps, Hunk let out a loud groan of Keith’s stage name as he blew his load. When he was done, he fell back against the mattress, completely spent and content.

Keith chuckled, knowing that it never really took much for Hunk to cum. The sight of Hunk's thick cock made him hungry for it. Resisting the urge to cuddle up beside Hunk on the bed and nap, Keith remembered his position. He pulled his pants and shirt back on and turned off the music.

Turning to Hunk, he asked casually, “Same time next week?”

Hunk quickly cleaned himself up with some tissues and tucked himself back into his pants. He looked almost sheepish as he nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely.”

Keith’s nod was professional, but he couldn’t stop the faint smile from ghosting over his lips. He was only supposed to tease and not stick around and watch Hunk finish his business, but Keith couldn’t help it.

Hunk was equally beautiful when he came as he was any other time of day.

Hunk fished out a wad of money from the pocket of his pants and held it out to Keith. Keith took the money, feeling a tug at his heart at being reminded that this was his job and he shouldn’t get attached to customers. It would only lead to trouble.

But Hunk was different. And he proved it yet again by standing and moving impeccably close to Keith.

“I, uh…”

This was always the awkward part. Hunk was always super bashful after their encounters, and Keith took pity on him. He went to open the door and leave, refusing to make Hunk endure any embarrassment for a moment longer. However, Keith was surprised when Hunk gently reached out and took Keith’s hand for the barest of moments.

“Thank you. I...you're wonderful. Really.”

Hunk quickly let go and with a final blush and honest smile, he left the room.

Keith was left standing there with his heart pounding in his chest.

He was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I wrote for these two. They desperately need to get laid, I mean, it's evident. I know strippers don't actually let customers jerk off in the clubs, but Keith makes an exception for Hunk. Shh, don't lecture me. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If I Lose Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830114) by [HapSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky)




End file.
